This invention relates to heat exchanger devices, and more particularly to a device for providing exchange of heat between two air streams.
In a prior art heat exchanger, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,007, heat exchanging plates and laminated spacers are alternately stacked. The laminated spacers are used for channeling air flow between the heat exchanging plates. However, the laminated spacers do not contribute to the exchange of heat and many elements are required for the heat exchanging plates and the laminated spacers to compose the heat exchanger. Many steps for the manufacturing process are therefore needed and the manufacturing cost of the heat exchanger becomes high.